Tokyo Mew Mew Alternate Universe Contest
by Zenaga the Sea Serpent
Summary: Object: Write a Tokyo Mew Mew story... in the universe of another anime. NOW CLOSED
1. Contest Details

**Tokyo Mew Mew (Alternate) Universe Oneshot Contest**

_Hosted by Zenaga the Serpent_

_

* * *

_

_**Note from the Host**_

Hello all, and welcome. Let me first say that I have never hosted a fanfiction writing contest, nor have I ever entered one. I have always wanted to participate, but due to my limited internet access, I never find out about them in time. So, if you see any mistakes in my setup, then please let me know so that I can correct them. Thank you!

* * *

_**Description of Contest**_

As the name implies, your goal in this contest is to write an alternate universe Tokyo Mew Mew oneshot. However, there is a catch; you must use a pre-existing setting from another anime, cartoon, video game, television show, book, comic or movie. Pretty much any medium is acceptable; even newspaper comics.

* * *

_**Deadline**_

September 4th, 2010

I will not accept any entries past this date. No exceptions.

* * *

_**Rules**_

You are not allowed to use characters from any other story except Tokyo Mew Mew. You _are_ allowed to use oneshot characters from the Tokyo Mew Mew series, and, in fact, I encourage it. This is the part where you study up on your minor characters.

Ruthless bashing of any characters is strictly forbidden. _**FORBIDDEN**_.

Your stories must be rated T or under. Not that I don't love lemons or brutal violence, but let's keep it friendly for those who don't like sex or blood and guts.

You are not allowed to use the setting from another 'magical girl' anime. That means no Sailor Moon.

Your story must be uploaded on fan fiction (dot) net. I will not accept entries from any other site.

You are _not_ allowed to use major OCs.

IT IS ACCEPTABLE FOR YOU TO USE EXTREMELY MINOR OCS, AND/OR EQUALLY MINOR CHARACTERS FROM THE NON-TOKYO MEW MEW UNIVERSE.

* * *

_**Your Chances of Winning will Increase…**_

If you use minor characters from Tokyo Mew Mew.

If all of the characters in the story remain in character, or if they have personality changes, try to make them believable.

If you include pairings, and make me believe them. That includes all of the relatively cannon pairings (Example: Pretty much any Ichigo pairing, Ryou/Pai x Lettuce, Pudding x Tart, one-sided Minto x Zakuro.) All pairings are subject to scrutiny, so use your brain.

If you use proper punctuation, grammar, and spelling. In other words, write well, kiddies.

If your setting is from an obscure anime/TV show/cartoon/movie/book/video game. (In other words, if I see any Naruto or Twilight, I may shoot you for lack of imagination.)

If you don't ruthlessly hate on Masaya. (Just kidding. I won't take away points for that, but you won't get any either.)

* * *

_**Prizes**_

**1st Place;** Oneshot about the couple/character of your choice, and an accompanying image

**2nd Place;** Oneshot about the couple/character ofyour choice

**3rd Place;** Drawing of character/couple of your choice

If you want to see an example of my word, the link is on my profile. Thank you!

* * *

_**Final Note**_

If you do not send me a PM with a link to your story, I will most likely never read it. So, please send it to me. Also, if you have any questions, leave a review and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks! I look forward to reading all of your entries soon. And remember; use your brain.

_Sincerely, Zenaga the Serpent  
_


	2. Update 8'1'10

**UPDATE**

Okay, so far I have only two people who have _said_ that they may enter, but I have received no entries. Please, _please_ enter this contest. It's no fun if there are only two entries, so please, I would love to have more. If there's something wrong with the contest, please let me know and I will do what I can to modify it. I also added another rule to the details page, so if you haven't looked at it already, you should. Thank you!

Sincerely, Zenaga the serpent.


	3. Update 8'31'10

Hello! This is Zenaga the Sea Serpent reporting. So far, I have only received one entry, and the deadline is in four days. So, therefore, I am extending the deadline to September 30th, so please, _please_ enter! I really need more entries, or else I will have to cancel the contest!

Thank you for your time! Happy writing!

-Zenaga the Sea Serpent.

P.S. For all you Pai x Lettuce fans on DeviantART, I made a group, so go join! It's called Change-My-Mind!


	4. Update to the third power

**Update 9/29/2010**

So… I only have two entries, and the deadline is tomorrow… so I have to extend the deadline again.

The new deadline is October 30th.

Please, _please_ enter!

Sincerely, Zenaga the Sea Serpent


	5. Update to the fourth

Hello all, this is Zenaga the Sea Serpent.

Let me begin with saying that this contest is now CLOSED.

I don't think any of you know this, but I'm currently homeless (long story short) and I will be moving again within the next few days, so there will be a slight delay on the announcement of the winners, and the prizes.

Also, again, because of the chaos in my life right now, and because of the amount of entries, I am dropping off the original first prize, so now the prizes are;

**1st Place;** Oneshot about the couple/character ofyour choice

**2nd Place;** Drawing of character/couple of your choice

Sorry for any inconvenience, but I really am far too busy to write two oneshots and draw two pictures. Of course, I really hope that you guys are in it for the sake of being in a contest rather than the prizes, but whatever floats your boat.

Again, sorry about all this. I will have the winners and the prizes up as soon as possible!

Sincerely, Zenaga the Sea Serpent


	6. RESULTS

Okay, folks. Sorry for the extremely long delay, but I am a horrible procrastinator. Many, many apologies.

First Place goes to GypsyxSilent with _Fracture_!

Gypsy did an excellent job with her Death Note x Tokyo Mew Mew crossover, and she deserves so many more reviews than she got. Amazing work.

Second Place goes to sakuuya with _Gimme Shelter_!

sakuuya, you always make me happy when I read your work, simply because you are such a fabulous writer. I'm quite honored that you decided to enter my contest, and you did a great job.

Thank you so much to those who entered. I will be reviewing the entries that I received at some point over the next few days. You all rock!

Sincerely, Zenaga the Sea Serpent

P.S. I live in a house now. :D

P.P.S. Gypsy, sakuuya, PM me your requests for your prizes!


End file.
